


Home For Now

by peachykory



Category: Degrassi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory
Summary: Tiny isn't who everyone thinks he is. He's smart, kind, funny and loving. No one can know that, though. He's forced to wear a mask. No one can know who the real Tiny is with the life he's living.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny doesn't get enough love. 
> 
> Takes place in S14.
> 
> Prev. titled "This is not a home"

Tiny threw his bag down on the kitchen table and grabbed a beer from the fridge like he did everyday after school. The stress from his teachers and peers was coming down harder and harder on him. Not to mention Vince constantly on him to sell. He didn’t want this life that was handed to him at a young age. His image at school was already set in stone as the tough guy that sold drugs with his older brother and got into fights whenever possible. That wasn’t him, though. That wasn’t who Tiny wanted to be at all. 

He wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to do with his life after high school. The obvious answer was that he was going to carry on in the gang alongside Vince. That’s what most people expected of him. That’s what Vince expected of him. He loved his brother more than anything in the world. No matter how terrible he could be - Vince was the only one who stuck around for him. He took care of Tiny when no one else had. He was doing that now. Tiny knew Vince wasn’t a good role model, but he was currently the only one he had.

Tiny sat on the couch and turned on the television to Animal Planet. There was a special on aquatic animals that he wanted to watch before Vince came home that Maya was talking about in class. He wouldn’t be able to hear the end of it if he was caught watching it. Vince was known for holding embarrassing things over his head and using it against him. That’s just how older brothers are.

The program finished right before Vince got home. Tiny could now say he was highly interested in sea life. The fact that only less than five percent was explored amazed him. He wanted to know everything there was to on this subject. First thing tomorrow morning he planned on going to the library to check out some books. This was the real Tiny. The one that wanted to learn knew things about the world. The one he long ago forgotten.  

The feeling of something dropping on his lap snapped him back to reality. It was a large bag of individually packaged pills. “I need you to take these to school. You got a couple weeks to get it all sold. I expect nothing but the best from you, you know that.”

Tiny held the bag up in his hand and examined it. This wasn’t anything new. Vince always did expect the best from him and Tiny always gave it. He never wanted to disappoint him. “You got it.”

Vince stepped outside to make some calls and Tiny headed off to his room. He put the drugs on his desk and laid back on his bed. Staring at the ceiling was always a great way to pass time. It was boring, sure, but better than being out on the streets. Vince didn’t make him sell out there and he was thankful for that.

School was another thing. Tiny didn’t really mind selling at school, but it was starting to become top priority over his work. The pressure he felt to make Vince happy was too much. He would tell himself that it was all worth it. That this was what he had to do. This was going to make his life better. ...But it wouldn’t. He didn’t want to end up like his parents. His father was in prison and mother always high. It was a nightmare. There were some good times when he was younger. They would all go to the park together and get ice cream. That was when things were good. When he knew his life wasn’t shit.

He picked up the picture that was on his nightstand. It was one of the few that he had of his family all together. His mom and dad were smiling while he and Vince sat in their laps, looking bored. Tiny laughed. The one time he wished he could go back to and he wasn’t even happy that day. If only young Tiny knew what his life would become.

He set the picture back down - having enough of that for one day. The worse part was that he had no one to tell. None of his friends knew the harsh truth about his life. Just that his brother was the reason he was in a gang. He didn’t like talking much about it. There wasn’t much to say, so he didn’t see a point. No one ever asked anyways.

There was a sadness there deep inside of him. One that often came up when thinking about his mother. She was a lovely woman before the drugs took over. He remembered her laugh the most. She had such a beautiful laugh that always made Tiny smile. That was long gone now as well. He didn’t think he would ever hear it again. At least not in this lifetime. His father was another story. He was always strict with Vince and Tiny. It was a good strict. He would make them go to school every day unless they were bedridden. He had a soft side to him also. He was always the first one to suggest going out and doing something fun when one of them was upset. Tiny’s favorite memory of him was how he would always sneak him a candy bar in after dinner without anyone knowing. It was their shared secret. Something that was ruined when his father’s demons caught up to him. 

Tiny didn’t know how to be angry with his parents. He knew it was the cards they were dealt in life. He was handed the same ones. He pushed the haunting thoughts to the back of his mind. They would stay there forever. That was where they belonged. His life was going to get better eventually - he knew that. If it took a year or ten, it was going to happen. He was going to find a place for himself to be the Tiny he knew he was. This place - his brother - was his home for now, but it wouldn’t be forever. 


End file.
